


Angel With Black Nail Polish

by Procrastination_Writer



Series: PicoDevimon, Chosen Digimon of Light [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastination_Writer/pseuds/Procrastination_Writer
Summary: As long as he had known her Hikari had always worn black nail polish.





	Angel With Black Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii, so this is based on fangirlingpuggle AU of instead of Tailmon, PicoDevimon is Hikari's Digimon. Yes THAT PicoDevimon.  
> The link to the post - https://fangirlingpuggle.tumblr.com/post/174199177954/au-idea-for-digimon-adventures-where-karihikaris
> 
> This is the first episode of 02 and it's in Daisuke POV as he's the only one in the new group that has spent long periods of time with Hikari as they share a class.
> 
> Also, this isn't Beta'ed, so be nice.

Daisuke is sure of a few things regarding Yagami Hikari.

She's very kind.

She's very pretty.

She also has always worn black nail polish as long as he has known her.

This confuses him. He's not the only one. Their classmates speak of it between themselves, some of the girls snickering behind their hands about how the color of her nails clashes with her wardrobe.

He asks Taichi about it once and he's told it's a thing for his sister to tell, and if Daisuke wants to know he should ask her. 

So he does. He expects to be shouted at like he usually is when he asks his sister this sort of thing. Instead, Hikari smiles and explains.

"The color reminds me of a very dear friend. So I chose to paint my nails like this to remember him." She raises her left hand to display her nails to him. He looks at them and for the first time notices that they're not completely black. Some of the nails have a little bat and an odd star drawn in a light pink color.

"They're very pretty Hikari." And he's completely honest about it.

She smiles "Thanks Daisuke."

So yes, the color black doesn't match either her personality or her wardrobe. But it's important to her so Daisuke accepts it.

Even if it still confuses him. 

* * *

The new kid in the class knows Hikari. He's not sure how to deal with this information. But Daisuke is sure of one thing.

He can't completely dislike him.

Because... Takaishi looked at her nails and only said they suited her.

Damnit and he had been so ready to dislike the guy!

He takes a second to play with the idea that Takaishi is the friend she wanted to remember, but discards it. The dude seems to be made of the same sunshine that Hikari is and the color black doesn't suit him.

When school ends he goes to confront him. He needs to know how this guy knows Hikari. Unfortunately, it only makes Hikari get mad at him, and then they are interrupted by a girl from the computer club. 

 

Next thing he knows he's following Hikari and Takaishi, into something called the Digital World.

 

They land in a forest. His clothes have changed, but he barely has any time to process this when Hikari takes off, the device in her hand beeping.

They've been walking for a while when he has to stop because...

There is a soda machine in the middle of the forest. What?

When he gets closer to check it out, what seems like dozens of green slug-like creatures come out of the machine. He can hear Takaishi and Hikari laugh, but he's to busy freaking out to call them out.

"We're those things Digimon?"

"There are many kinds, some are a lot cuter." Is the answer Hikari gives him, still focused on the device in her hand.

Takaishi snickers at that "And some are scarier too."

Hikari looks at him and in the flattest tone Daisuke has ever heard from her responds "I have no idea what you're talking about Takeru."

Takaishi outright laugh's at that and Daisuke manages to see the smile Hikari has, before being distracted by... is that a flying hamster?!

"Takeru!" It speaks! It's also flying in Takaishi's direction and the guy just picks it up!

"Patamon! Long time no see!"

He's busy trying to understand what he's seeing when Taichi shows up, a small orange dinosaur behind him. "Guys thanks for coming to help!"

He goes to say something when he sees a little black shadow just speed towards Hikari.

"HIKARI!" And just, attaches itself to her face, making her lose her balance and fall on her but. He moves to go help her when he notices that neither Taichi or Takaishi look concerned. In fact, they look amused.

When it detaches from her face he can see what this Digimon looks like. It's a bat. It looks ragged with stitches on his face, yellow eyes and a skull painted on its forehead. It also has a light pink scarf of some sort tied on it's left claw.

"Who's that?"

"This is PicoDevimon. Isn't he cute?" The Digimon, PicoDevimon, is poised on her shoulder and rubbing its head against her cheek, while she scratches it.

Daisuke is confused. It doesn't matter how he looks at it (him Hikari clearly said this Digimon was male of some sort) he's not cute. Slightly disturbing looking, maybe a bit scary, but not cute.

He looks at Taichi who simply mouths at him, to just accept it. 

* * *

Later, after discovering V-mon and freeing Monochromon from that ring thing, he hears a conversation between Hikari and PicoDevimon.

"You're going away again? Can't I go with you?"

"Sorry, but don't worry I'll be back tomorrow."

He takes a look to check on them, just in time to see PicoDevimon attaching himself to her face, wings wrapped around her head.

"That's his way of hugging her when he's sad." Daisuke startles and turns around to face Taichi.

"He's he..."

"Her partner? Yes and trust me the whole group was shocked at that."

Daisuke doesn't doubt that. The thought of Hikari, kind and sweet Hikari with such a Digimon, doesn't... register in his head.

And yet... it suits her in the same way that the black nail polish does.

Wait.

He looks at the duo and realizes something. A bat. A black bat.

Oh.


End file.
